<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binary Star by KephisosSailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828989">Binary Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor'>KephisosSailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王和救世主，你们两个还真是天生一对</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binary Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的个人博 → https://kephisossailor.wordpress.com/<br/>我的lofter → https://endlessshittyloop.lofter.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>常磐庄吾走向大海。<br/>橙黑色的护栏、崎岖的礁石没有阻挡他的脚步，双手撑着凹凸不平的表面，他踩进冬天的海水。<br/>潮水扑打在盛雪的黑石上，白白的一片，浪花与雪花皆卷入海中。运动鞋被逼近零度的海水浸湿，令一时兴起跑来此地的年轻人打起哆嗦。<br/>凉意从脚心窜上头顶，鼻子也不由得堵塞几分。庄吾沿着海岸线绕行，低头看着星光下明明暗暗的潮汐。纵使如何小心，仍不免踩空一脚，再抬起头，发现明光院盖茨正在翻越路边的防护栏。<br/>常磐庄吾停下脚步，静静观看黑色的同伴大跨几步走到自己面前。<br/>晚饭后，瞒着叔公和同伴偷偷跑出来，见到盖茨来到这里却不觉得多么惊讶。<br/>果不其然，盖茨解释道：“别误会，我只是被你吵醒了。”<br/>他的眼神游移，头发分毫未乱，连作战服也和吃饭时一模一样。和庄吾一样用创口贴处理了脸上的擦伤，晚上大概也和庄吾一样没有睡意。<br/>所以常磐庄吾没有戳破救世主的那点坚持，将所有复杂的东西转化为一个笑容：“那一起来散步吧。”<br/>明光院盖茨也踏进水里，嘶地一声抱怨冬日的刺骨。<br/>少年人的好胜心让庄吾跺了跺脚，说：“动起来就不冷了。”<br/>他加快了脚步，跑到盖茨前面，不再小心翼翼地看着地面，而是不时回头看看气恼的同伴。<br/>“喂！”<br/>盖茨吼他，仗着腿长想抓住庄吾，却败倒在不平的路面和冰冷潮水中，前脚一僵，踉跄一下，险些栽在庄吾的身后。<br/>难得看见未来战士在运动项目上吃亏，常磐庄吾笑出了声，倒着走了两步。<br/>随之而来的是盖茨恼怒的后鼻音，借着俯下的上身，他捧起海水泼向前方。<br/>庄吾用手臂挡住，仍被淋了个满头满脸。微长的刘海黏在眼前遮挡视线，但不能阻挡他的回敬——弯下身，掬起一捧水，毫无技巧与力量地胡乱洒向前方。<br/>“时王！”<br/>从声音来听，他是泼中了。眯起眼，盖茨站在不远处抹着脸，似乎只是让咸涩的海水浸的更深，眉毛也蹙在一起。<br/>常磐庄吾乘胜追击，顺着海浪，将水花再次打到他的脸上。<br/>“盖茨。”<br/>在星星照亮的礁石旁，他喊着同伴与他进行一场决斗。救世主不甘示弱，学着他的样子斜斜切过海面，挑起很高的水花。<br/>庄吾这次退后几步，很轻松地躲开了“攻击”。同伴疏于练习，也许需要多打几次水仗，不只是在会把手掌冻僵的冬季，还有能闻见花香的春季、烟花升空的夏季、黄叶铺了满地的秋季……<br/>以及下一个冬季。常磐庄吾不住跑进更深的海里，这使他弯腰更为方便。<br/>海水没过小腿，两人都忘了开始抱怨的寒冷，踩着水喊着、跑着，庄吾的袖口领子殷湿了一大片，粉色也变得沉静。<br/>在四下寂静的夜晚海畔，他们找到了只属于彼此的一段时光，像在某个腥甜苦痛的雨天、某些不可戳破的迷梦、某场纷纷扬扬的大雪。<br/>忘记了是谁泼出最后一捧凉水，两人不约而同地气喘吁吁，抹着脸，晃晃悠悠地走向彼此。<br/>海风吹过蒸发的汗液，盖茨这才发觉雪后天的低温。常磐庄吾比他矮一点，裹在深一块浅一块的两层外套里，鼻头和耳尖都冻红了，在星光下看不真切，只是暗暗的一层。<br/>庄吾的眼睛反射了海面的光，仿佛有波光粼粼。他伸出并不暖和的双手，庄吾像松鼠一样，浑身一抖，却仍站在原地。<br/>明光院盖茨捂住了他的双耳，遥远的海鸥声、风声都消失不见，只剩下静静的嗡鸣，和胸腔中的跳动。<br/>他闭上双眼，也捂住盖茨的双手。有些颤抖的十指在战士的手背上滞留，仿佛确认了它不会离去，便顺着速干的作战服，慢慢地从弯折的肘部，滑到背后肩胛。<br/>敞开的外套、张开的手臂，意味着一个拥抱。于是明光院盖茨生疏地搂住了投向自己的时王。<br/>手下的栗色头发柔软，嵌进自己肩颈的鼻息温热，两人间的凉意被体温蒸发的无影无踪，一切都温暖又舒适，令救世主也闭上了双眼。<br/>没有了报时的光、没有了催促的声音，在一片黑暗与寂静中，他们拥抱彼此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>